


New Hair, Same Levi

by novacayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: Request by crimsonwitch20 on Tumblr: Could I please request Levi and how he reacts to his s/o changing hair colour. Purple for example?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship, levi x reader
Kudos: 62





	New Hair, Same Levi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in a modern AU, because I’ haven’t done one in a while and this sounds like a great opportunity 💜

“I love it; It came out so well! Thank you for you help, Hange.” You smiled as you spun around in the mirror to look at your freshly dyed violet waves. 

“It suits you. I’m glad I could help.” She smiled as she stood behind you, admiring her handiwork. “I’m also anxious to see how Levi reacts.” 

Her smile shifted to somewhat of a smirk as the realization of just who exactly you were dating finally struck you. Levi was wonderful, to you at least, but he came with his fair share of..hang-ups. One of those hang-ups was an aversion to change and this is something that he would consider a pretty big change. 

“I don’t think he’ll have *that* big of a reaction. I mean, it’s just hair, right? It’ll grow out or I can always dye it back. It’s not like it’s irreversible.” 

Fiddling with the ends of your hair, you cast your eyes down trying to play through the imminent discussion that you had not yet considered while Hange shook her her head, smirk still evident on her features.

“Right, Levi is always completely rational and not at all reactionary. He probably won’t even notice! You’ve got nothing to worry about.” A chuckle escaped her lips and she sent a sardonic wink in your direction. “But, really, I think it looks wonderful on you and I’m sure it will grow on Levi. I have to get going or else I’ll be late for my dinner date, otherwise I would stay to try and see the look on his face. Oh, do try to film it for me!” 

Another chuckle accompanied the sound of her picking up her tote bag as she lumbered it onto her shoulder and started toward the door. 

“Yeah, yeah. That’ll be my first priority.” You laughed along as you opened the front door, pulling her into a half hug as she crossed through the doorway. “Thank you again. Drive safe!”

“Anytime, good luck!” With a wave, Hange bid you farewell and you closed the door before turning around and catching an unfamiliar glimpse of yourself in the hall mirror. 

“Oh, right.” You let out a small laugh to yourself. “I’ve already forgotten what I look like now. Well. Now I guess I’ll just have to wait.” 

A bundle of nerves appeared in your stomach as you took a better look in the mirror, combing your fingers through your drastically different locks. 

————————————————————————————————

*Few hours later*

You heard the telltale jingle of keys at the door and quickly ducked from the living room into the kitchen just before the door swung open. 

“Y/N? What’s Hange blowing up my phone about? She’s even more chatty than usual and I’m about to block her for good.” 

Levi grumbled as he set his laptop bag down in the living room before hanging up his keys. 

“She keeps saying something about a surprise and she knows damn well how I feel about—“ 

His mouth fell agape as he turned the corner to look into the kitchen, where you stood with a nervous grin, leaning against the far counter.

“Surprise?” Your eyes met his, trying to read his expression. 

“What the hell did you do?” His tone of voice was the same, monotone timbre you were so accustomed to, but his eyes were still wider than usual. 

“I, uh, I dyed my hair.” A small smile flashed across your lips as you tousled your hair, looking at the ends. “What do you think?” 

“I think I better not find any of that purple shit all over the bathroom. You let Shitty Glasses do this? For all the extra eyes she has, she can’t ever see when she’s making a mess.” Folding his arms, over his chest, he leaned in the entryway as he rolled his eyes and shot a playful smirk in your direction. 

“Of course that’s your main concern.” You rolled your eyes, walking over to him. 

He opened his arms, taking your hands and pulling you tight to his chest before wrapping his arms around you and planting a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“I like it. If it makes you happy, you can dye your hair any color of the rainbow.” He ran his fingers through your hair slowly, watching the strands run through his fingers. “Just don’t ruin our countertops, brat.” 

He winked before tucking his forefinger under your chin, tilting it up to smirk against your lips before giving you a chaste kiss. 

“Or else what?” You smirked back, placing your hands on his chest. 

“Well that depends.” His smirk faded as he brushed a lock of hair off of your shoulder. 

“On what?” You cocked your head slightly, knitting your brows together as you felt his hand suddenly entangle with the length of your hair. 

You gasped as he tugged just firmly enough to drag your head back, exposing your neck as he began placing a trail of kisses along your collarbone. 

“On if I still get to pull your hair like this.” His devious grin turned into teeth grazing along the most sensitive part of your neck. 

“Mmm, maybe I’ll have to make a bit of a mess next time.” You groaned softly as he pulled your head back further and you melted into his arms, feeling him smile against your heated skin.


End file.
